No Rain
by Zee4
Summary: Rated for a tad bit of language. Erm, yes. Random songfic to my new favorite song 'No Rain' by Blind Melon. It's basically some musing from a VERY OOC Rogue, please forgive me. It's midnight...


Title: No Rain  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: Do you realize....that you have...the most...beautiful face...  
  
**NOTE** Wow. First songfic. And it's about Rogue. O.O;;; You ever notice how easy they are to write about her? Because she's all angsty. And stuff. Yeah. This song is called No Rain and it's by Blind Lemon and it makes me go squee. And I don't own it. I should have put that in the disclaimer. But I don't care. Chickens. Yes.  
  
Oh, and:  
  
//blah// is lyrics  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
//All I can say is that my life is pretty plain//  
  
I don't think I'm all that weird. Anti-social. Sarcastic. Cynical. Mutant, yeah, but not weird. To some people I'm weird. But I don't think Kitty counts as a huge percent of the population. And if she does, I am moving to Antarctica. Period.  
  
//I like watchin' the puddles gather rain//  
  
I don't think I'm normal. Oh God, I am one of the least normal people here. I started with the 'bad' guys. If you really want to know, I kind of felt bad when I felt them. They didn't care. Or, you know, they didn't act like they cared. I think if I could go back, I might. But then again, with it pouring outside like this, I'd keep the mansion. At least it doesn't leek.  
  
//And all I can do is just pour some tea for two, and speak my point of veiw//  
  
At the Brotherhood, no really talked to each other much, unless they were fighting. So I guess there was a lot of talking going on, if you could call it that. Here, in the mansion, all we do is go on about school, or relationships or 'how we can work better as a team' which seems alright when you've just spent a trimester with the team that refuses to get along, but after a while togetherness gets really old. Really fast.  
  
//But it's not sane//  
  
But you wouldn't hear me telling anyone here that.  
  
//It's not sane//  
  
So, all in all, life is okay. Yeah, I know, Rogue, the Goth., the...rogue saying life is good?! Impossible!! But apart from the fact that my step-mother is evil, my step-brother is basically my exact opposite, my first crush is in love with my mortal enemy, my new potential boyfriend is a total womanizer, and, oh yeah, I can't touch people and everyone hates me because I'm a mutant, life is okay.  
  
Life sucks.  
  
//I just want someone to say to me, I'll be there when you wake//  
  
Boy's have always been an obstacle for me. Cody was the first guy who noticed me and did something about it, and then I put him in a coma. Fun. And then I met Scott, who was the God of Flakiness, as I found out later, but at the time, he was my Romeo and I was Juliet. Or, rather, *Jean* was Juliet and I was his English partner. But he was so...so...I don't know. I *was* fifteen when I first met him, you have to give me credit. I was having hormone problems. And besides, even here, looking at him standing in the rain outside Jean's window, yelling at her to please to talk to him, he's sorry about the fight...he still looks really good.  
  
//Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today, so stay with me and I'll have it made//  
  
I really liked him. I mean, really liked him. I saved his life, or he saved mine or....or something. And hey, Jean, which one of us got to spend a whole trip with him in a cave, even if our lives were in danger. You have to admit, you never got to do that, did you Jean.  
  
But you still got him in the end.  
  
Aw, dammit. I'm crying now. My makeup is running. I probably look like a wannabe vampire, which, just to clear up, I am NOT. Why would I want to be a vampire. Vampires have to touch people to get to them. I can't do that. Never will.   
  
Maybe that's why people think I'm a wannabe vampire. Because they can touch people and I can't. And they have cool clothes.  
  
Or maybe people are just stupid.  
  
//And I don't understand why I sleep all day, and I start to complain when there's no rain//  
  
And another thing I need to clear up: I don't hate everything. I just complain a lot. Would it be better if I didn't? Then this place would be more boring than it is, when we're not in our *endless* training sessions or on our quote un-quote missions. I don't get the whole mission thing. Why do we need to become super-heros just because we have powers? I mean, seriously. The professor says what we're trying to do is make it so the world can accept mutants as real people. Maybe I'm the only person who realizes this, but normal people aren't going to accept us if we keep taking it upon us to save the world. The whole Apocalypse thing, yes, I'll admit, they needed us. The Sentinel, uh huh, we also needed to be there because it was Magneto. Normal people are to stupid to figure out how to stop Magneto. The only way to beat would be to, I don't know, wear absolutely no metal, have no metal in your blood, get that bucket off his head and hit him with a rather large piece of wood and knock him out. Then you can shoot him.  
  
//And all I can do is read a book to stay awake, and it rips my life away, but it's great escape//  
  
Yawn. It's getting late. Scott is still outside. I wish some guy could stand outside my window and yell for me to pay attention to him. Remy would be my first choice. I don't know what it is about that guy, but I'm attracted to him like a moth to the flame. Ugh, pretty soon I'll start sounding like Goth poetry in my thoughts. But that wasn't very Gothic...getting back to Remy. That's a guy who could be my Romeo. When we read Shakspere in class I would always make the girl in those stories me and the boys in them Scott but now, when I read under my covers at night, I always make the male leads Remy and fall asleep with the book on my chest and the flashlight still in my hand, I dream about it too. Dream about touching him without...I don't know, wrapping myself in plastic wrap or something.  
  
//Escape....escape....escape....//  
  
  
  
I know, I know, it's bad to go into different realities and escape the real world, but the real world isn't all that great, you know.  
  
//All I can say is that my life is pretty plain//  
  
All in all, I don't think I'm weird. I'm not normal at all, but I'm not weird. I'm different. I know. But then again, even perfect Jean is different. And perky try-too-hard Kitty is different. And maybe even Duncan is different, but not in the ways I am. Or we are. Or whatever.  
  
//Ya don't like my point of view//  
  
Yeah. I am different. But I like it. It's better than being a mindless drone, like most of those normal people are. Even the people here are. In fact, most people here are. I find it hard to think of someone else in the X-mansion who isn't trying to be something they're not.  
  
//Ya think I'm insane//  
  
And the best part is, they don't believe me when I tell them that they're trying too hard. I know I have no right to tell people they're not being themselves; God knows I'm not. But no one is. Even the most normal person is crazy. I know they are, even if it's just a little. In fact, the people who say they're normal, you know the ones, who say there is nothing wrong with them, sort of like the principal at my school, I think they're the craziest ones. Even if they say I am. Or we are. Or something.  
  
//It's not sane...//  
  
It's not sane.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
hide-chu:....erm...okay.  
  
Zee: First songfic....totally OOC....w00t.  
  
hide-chu: *yawns* What time is it?  
  
Zee: Um....midnight.  
  
hide-chu: Oh. *curls up on Zee's shoulder* Cool. I think we should go to sleep now.  
  
Zee: There's an idea. *yawns* okay, um, bye. Forgive the OOC-ness of Rogue. I truly do not know what that was....it was after watching Big Fish (WHICH I ORDER YOU ALL TO SEE!!!) and after listening to the song 'No Rain' on a loop, over and over again, and reading a bunch of Rogue fics. So...yeah....erm...night.  
  
hide-chu: *whilst sleeping* oh yeah, review..... 


End file.
